Grey
by o0Kae-lyn0o
Summary: Naruto, an infamous gang leader, has been convicted of a murder he won't deny. Sasuke's been hired to represent him, but there's a lot more to this case than meets the eye. Sasunaru AU


**Title:** Grey

**Genre**: Romance/Mystery

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, slight KakaIru, slight HakuZabu

**World**: modern day, some random city

**Timeline**: Naruto and Sasuke are both 26

**Disclaimer**: My ownership claim over Naruto & Co. is about equal to my claim over Orlando Bloom…

**A/N**: Hey guys… sorry I haven't updated Thaisa in a while… school's been absolutely horrible. Anyhoo… this chapter is really short, but it sets the scene. I'm really excited about this fic! Hopefully you guys will like it too!! . oh yes.. one thing I should mention.. I switch between the western way of saying Mr. so-and-so and the Japanese way of saying the last name first… I do that because it takes place in a modern, western setting (hence the Mr. thing) and it just doesn't sound/feel right to say Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki… it just… doesn't… hahah so ur gonna hafta deal with it. Anyhoo. On to the fic… enjoy!! XD

Grey

Chapter 1: The Story Unfolds

Uchiha Sasuke sighed and glanced at the clock for what seemed like the tenth time. They were late. He hated dealing with late people – it messed up his tight schedule and he HATED having things messed up. He shifted in the hard wood chair, annoyance growing with each passing minute. Long, slender fingers tapped impatiently on the scarred oak table in front of him. Honestly, times like these, he loathed his job. He glanced around the bare room, obsidian eyes quickly taking in the plastered walls and the lack of windows, nurturing his growing discontent. He looked at the clock again. If they weren't here in five more minutes –

The door swung open heavily, the hinges creaking with age. A prison guard was the first one through, his square face bored and tired. He stepped to the side and allowed the prisoner to step through.

"Mr. Uchiha, your client is here."

The first thing Sasuke saw was orange so bright it hurt his eyes. He blinked and only then was he able to focus on the rest of the picture. The prisoner was of medium height, with sunshine blond hair that should have clashed horribly with the prison garb, but somehow didn't. Clear blue eyes sat above a small, straight nose and, of all things, a huge smile. Why would he smile at a time like this? In a place like this?

Just what was left to smile for?

Sasuke stood, pushing back his chair with a screech. He held out his hand politely as his client drew nearer. "Hello, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'll be representing you."

Uzumaki Naruto took his hand and shook it firmly. He grinned, "Don't call me that, it makes me feel old. Naruto will do."

Sasuke stared, a bit thrown off by his cheerfulness. His blankness was only broken by the resounding thud of the closing door as the guard left the two of them alone. He shook his head slightly, "Well then, Naruto. Have a seat and we'll begin."

Naruto sat. Or rather, he sprawled, making it seem as though the chair were the very epitome of comfort. He placed his hands behind his head and scrutinized his lawyer. He'd never seen such black hair – so black that it nearly seemed blue in the harsh light of the room. It hung neatly around a pale face, making the man all the more white. But then again… the hair was nothing compared to the cool eyes that stared back at him now. Somehow, those eyes intrigued Naruto. What was it that raised his curiosity? He could feel nothing in that darkness – mere coldness, that's all. Inwardly, Naruto cursed a bit. If this Uchiha really did turn out to be that unfeeling, how would he fight for Naruto?

Sasuke stayed silent for a bit, attempting to gather his thoughts. When it became apparent that Naruto would not speak, he cleared his through softly. "I was looking through your file, Mr. Uz – ah, Naruto, and I noticed that you didn't provide the police with an alibi. I'll need that alibi if I'm to present a clear case." He paused. "Would you care to explain to me what you were doing on the night of April 9th?"

Naruto's eyes flashed and the cheerfulness was gone in an instant. "And what if I don't want to tell you?"

Sasuke's cool exterior remained unfazed. "I didn't ask for what you were actually doing that night. I merely asked for your alibi – your lie, if you will." Naruto opened his mouth angrily but Sasuke spoke again. "Let's get one thing straight. I know you're guilty. No, don't say anything – I know it because the majority of the people I represent are, and after examining this case file thoroughly, I'm certain."

"What the fuck! Do you realize how much I'm paying to have you, some bastard who's already convinced I'm guilty, represent me?!"

Sasuke held up a hand, "Naruto, I'm the best defense attorney you could have ever gotten. And I'm the best because of the fact that I KNOW you're guilty. I don't expect you to understand, but let me assure you – I'm going to get you out of here. So just trust me, ok?"

Naruto sat back in his chair, glaring slightly at his lawyer. He took back everything he ever thought about being curious about Sasuke. The cold bastard better be worth every single penny he was forking over, or heads would roll. Damnit, if he was this … this ARROGANT the entire time – Naruto might have two murders hanging over his head.

"Are you calm now?"

Naruto continued to glare.

"Good. Now, the alibi?" Sasuke pressed coolly. He watched Naruto impassively as the blonde's expression slowly softened and his blue eyes became distant. After a few moments, his client refocused with an intensity that Sasuke wondered at.

"I can't give you one."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't think you understand. If I'm to get you out of here, I NEED that alibi. Do you realize how bad it'll look to the jury if I – no, if YOU don't have one?"

Naruto looked away and Sasuke missed the flash of sorrow in his eyes. "I don't care."

"I thought you WANTED me to get them to set you free." Sasuke's voice was cold and hard.

"I do."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Naruto fell silent and the minutes ticked by. Finally, he mumbled something, still refusing to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Naruto, I couldn't hear you."

In a quiet voice Naruto repeated himself. "I said, it would shame Haku."

"Why would covering up your tracks shame Haku any more than killing him?"

In a flash, anger returned to Naruto's face. "Shut up, ok?! You don't know anything about me or Haku! You don't know what happened! You don't know – " his voice caught and his breaths were ragged and harsh.

"What, Naruto? What don't I know?" exasperation tinged Sasuke's voice. Why the hell was this man so stubborn and difficult to deal with? Most people just gave him the fucking alibi and let him work!

"You don't know how he died." Naruto's gaze bore into Sasuke. He could almost touch the raw emotions in that voice. The anger that pulsed with a control that only an infamous gang leader like him would have. The seriousness that nearly matched his own. And then… there was the sadness – so small and tight that Sasuke almost missed it, almost mistook it for satisfaction. But no, it was there and it made all the difference.

Silence surrounded the two men before Sasuke stood, the scraping of his chair breaking it. "I think we're done for today." He called for the guard and in moments he arrived. Naruto stood and turned, his back straight and proud as the guard led him out.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Naruto." Sasuke called after him. "I hope you've changed your mind by then." When the heavy steps had faded away, Sasuke sighed and looked down at his clenched fists. Sometimes, he really hated his job.

xxXXxx

The police had found him in the heavy rain, kneeling in a pool of dark red. His golden head was bowed over the broken body and his hands hung wearily, Haku's blood still warm and dripping from them. An equally crimson blade lay uselessly next to him, but with each passing minute, the rain cleansed it. After they had gotten over their initial horror, they had arrested him and led him away. And in the outpouring of the heavens, no one noticed the tears that streaked his face. No one cared.

xxXXxx


End file.
